Growing Up As A Family
by BlessedMay
Summary: Dom and Let have to have a begining, so why not give a shot at it from my outlook?
1. Good Reason

Leticia Agostini sat on the porch of her ratty home silently eyeing the children across the street chatting happily away while slurping on fresh lemonade. The children had moved there recently, they were always outside hanging with their friends or at their father's garage watching him work. Leticia knew, she had followed them many times. She was just another person to them though, she could only envy them since she didn't have enough courage to introduce herself. Seeing the many girls gathered around the roudy boys she smirked, even young the boys had the attention of all the girls in the neighborhood. One of the girls looked over and saw her, she had this beautiful, brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes Leticia'd ever seen. The girl walked across the street and smiled at her.

"Hi! I'm Mia, what's your name?" The girl introduced herself as she smiled broadly. Her voice was soft, her clothes were a pair of loose jean shorts and a red tank top but they looked so feminine on her that Leticia felt like she just crawled out of a dumpster.

"Leticia." She whispered, she was afraid of how the girl would treat her and she was shy being around such a pretty girl.

"Why don't you come over and meet my brother and friends?" Mia grabbed Leticia's hand even as she suggested it, yanking her they went across the street to the gathered crowd of children. She was pulled to the center of the semi circle and she saw a tall boy standing amongst the majority of the females. He had bronzed skin and a large body mass, his brown hair was cut short into a sort of small afro style. "That's my brother Dominic." Mia said pointing to the boy in the center. "And that's Vince." She said pointing to the boy standing over with another group of girls. This boy was different from Dominic, he was tan but not as much. He had muscles but he was clearly as not as strong as Dominic, he had dark brown hair and it looked messy. His sharp brown eyes flicked from one girl to the next, never focusing on their eyes but rather other parts of their bodies.

"Who's this Mia?" The deep voice brought Leticia out of her thoughts and she turned towards the now speaking Dominic. His eyes focusing on her body made her blush as she realized that she probably looked pretty bad. In her torn jeans, loose fitting t-shirt, wrecked sneakers with her long, brown hair tangled, she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks.

"This is Leticia, she's my new friend." Mia sounded excited to introduce another friend to her brother but Dominic dismissed her without a second glance.

"Whatever, just make sure she stays outa my way." His dismissal made Leticia realize just how pathetic she looked, he probably thought her a street urchin at best.

"Forget about him Letty, he's just being a boy." Mia's petname for her was cute and sounded much better than her full name. "You don't mind if I call you Letty do you? I think it sounds cute." She smiled again and Letty, as she called herself now, couldn't help but smile with her.

"Sure." She felt more reassured now that Mia had brushed off her brother's gruffness so easily. Seeing as how he was a boy and Mia's brother, he probably acted this way with most of Mia's friends all the time. Gathering her courage back up she smiled broader.

"Let's go inside and play." The girls walked together up the stairs and into Mia's room, the room was very girlish and depicted everything that Letty was not. "Wanna play with my dolls?" Mia's suggestion made Letty widen her eyes.

"Uh, I'm not exactly a 'doll' typea girl." She tried to explain her situation to Mia but she brushed it off and pulled out her dolls anyways.

"C'mon! It's fun!" Feeling she should at least give it a chance for Mia's sake Letty sat down with her and forced herself to play along. Half way through the game Mia realized Letty really wasn't a 'doll' person and slumped trying to figure out just what they could do together. "How old are you Letty?" Mia's question caught her off guard and she sat there silently for a few seconds.

"Ten, you?" She asked back in question.

"I'll be ten in a couple weeks." The girls chatted together for a long time, sharing information about their lifes before trying to figure out a game they could both play and enjoy. "Let's go see what the boys are doing!" Mia suggested as she jumped up from the floor. Letty followed hesitantly at first.

"Won't Dominic just get mad at us again?" She really didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Nah, if he does I'll just tell Dad, 'sides, I'm thirsty." The girls jogged down stairs and saw that the boys had come indoors and the girls were gone. Dominic and Vince were sitting on the couch playing cards with eachother while sharing crude remarks about several of the girls they saw. "I'm gonna go get somethin' to drink, be right back." Mia whispered in Letty's ear, leaving her alone with the boys. Dominic glanced her way and saw her.

"What're you doin' in here? Shouldn't you be upstairs playin' dolls with Mia?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't play dolls." Letty smarted back viciously, if he wanted to play hard she was game. Dominic snorted.

"Yeah right, you're just another one of the girls." Vince and Dominic laughed together at Letty's expense while she glared hard at him.

"How would you know, betcha don't even remember the last time you were interested in something other than girls! You're just like all the other guys, got you're head up so high in a girl's skirt you can't see straight anymore 'less she points ya in the right direction!" Growing up in a harsh house hold Letty had learned her rude manners from her older brothers who were now seventeen. Being the youngest of the family she was always hanging around them and their manners rubbed off on her. Vince stared at her in shock while Dominic rose from the couch to walk over to her.

"Now how would you know that?" His deep voice was dangerously low as he came to stand only inches in front of her. Letty didn't realize just how large he was until this moment and now she regretted making him mad. He stood at least five inches taller, his brown eyes staring dagger's into her own. Swallowing her spit she lifted her chin and puffed her chest.

"Same as you, I don't." She smirked and pushed lightly on his chest with her hands to make him back off some. To her dismay, he didn't even budge. His eyes darkened and he raised his hand as if to smack her. Instincts kicked in and she pulled away quickly, rememberences of familiar beatings made her back away, fear entered her eyes and clouded her thoughts. It wasn't Dominic standing in front of her anymore.

_Flashback_

_Letty's brother Diego stood menacingly over her with a bat in his hands. His normally calm, brown eyes were now sharp with anger. He raised the bat and brought it down on her stomach easily. His muscles rippling with every move he made. His voice was sharp as he spoke, filled with anger._

_"Why weren't you a boy Leticia? You should've! Papi needed another boy to help him run the store but no! You came along, you stupid girl!" He raised the bat again and hit her harder, his beating got worse and worse. Blood poured freely from her as he beat her. She yelled and begged at him to stop but he didn't, he just beat her harder until she wasn't moving anymore. _

_"Now you've got what you deserved you little brat."_

Letty was pulled out of the memory by the hands grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her insistantly. The fear fell from her eyes and brought her back to reality. She was in Mia's house arguing with Dominic and Vince. She looked up into Dom's big, brown eyes with her own chocolate ones and tears laced them. His brow furrowed in confusion as he realized she was now going to cry. The tears began to fall and he stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with her dawg?" Vince asked Dominic as he rose from the couch to stand by his best friend.

"I dunno, I raised my hand, she went blank and then all of a sudden she started cryin'." He sounded bewildered and Letty could only cry harder.

"Hey! What'd you do to Letty?" Mia asked as she came back into the living room from the kitchen. She placed her snapple on a side table and came over to hold Letty. "What's wrong girl? Did they bug you?" Letty couldn't help but smile weakly at Mia's assesment. "Here c'mon Letty, I'll take you home." As soon as she said the word home Letty pulled away and back against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear even as she cried harder.

"No, not home. Please, no, I can't go back there!" Her voice was broken up from her tears but she made her point clear. Mia and Vince looked utterly confused but Dominic had a look of dawning understanding. He read her signs as clear as crystal.

"Don't worry Let, you can stay here with us tonight." Mia and Vince looked at Dominic in surprise while Letty couldn't help but be greatful.

"Gracias Dominic." She mumbled through her tears, wiping at her face with the backs of her hands she tried to stop the tears that fell.

"You can stay in my room tonight, do you need to call anybody?" Mia asked her even as she led her upstairs. Letty shook her head no, her family wouldn't care where she was, they never did. Letty watched as Mia pulled out a sleeping bag from her closet. She layed it out on the floor and smiled at her. "I don't have a lot of stuff, but you can borrow one of my pillows." Letty thanked Mia and took the offered pillow. Mia shut the lights out after Letty had made herself comfortable in the sleeping bag. She could hear Mia climbing into her bed and she shut her eyes. Soon she was drifting off to sleep still thanking God for bringing her to this place to meet such wonderful people.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dominic smiled at Vince's joke but his mind was not on the present. It was with the little girl upstairs. Leticia looked around ten years old, three years younger than him. She was a feisty girl, proud and had power to back it up. He figured that when she was older she'd knock the socks off her future boyfriend. Remembering her dark, brown eyes widened in fear when he had raised his hand he wondered at the life she lived. Every night he stayed up because he couldn't fall asleep with the screams and whimpers coming from the house across the street. He assumed the family was being beaten, but he didn't have any proof other than the screams at night.

Letty was living proof of her family's brutality though. She had bruises on her arms where her shirt couldn't cover them, and in the places where her jeans were ripped he could see cuts. She had a smart mouth on her, he wondered where she learned her come backs from. _Probably her brothers._ He was aware that there were two boys living in her house. They were older than Dominic and weren't around much. Seeing Vince waving a hand in front of his face he brought himself out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked gruffly, not happy at being caught unaware.

"You were starin' off inta space man." Vince said with suspicion in his eyes. "Thinkin' bout that new girl upstairs with Mia?" He said Mia with a dreamy like look in his eyes. It was no mystery to Dominic that Vince had a crush on his babysister, it in fact was funny to watch him admire her.

"Nah, got more important stuff to think 'bout." Dominic said to bring his best friend out of his reverie. He knew that if he let him, Vince could drift off into space and spend time thinking about Mia for hours.

"Yeah, right." Vince scoffed. Dominic brushed it off and turned back to the card game they were forgetting about.

"Let's play more tomorrow, I'm feelin' a lil off right now." He suggested even as he started to pack up the cards.

"Aight, lata dawg." Vince waved good night to Dominic and left towards his room. Dominic sat on the couch for several minutes before rising. Going into his room he brushed thoughts of Letty away and climbed into the shower. He washed away everything that had happened that day and brought up Johnny Tran's sister's face to his mind. Gabriella her name was, she was a pretty girl, had a fine body and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. She was out of his league for now but once he had class she'd be all over him. Getting out of the shower he dried off and put some boxers on. Climbing into his bed thoughts of Letty once again assaulted him.

She was a pretty girl, she'd probably be a lot pretty though if she dressed more girlish. What was he thinking? Letty was too young, he was a teenager and she was only ten. He had better fish to fry. And fry them he would. A smirk lit up his face as he thought of which girls were the hottest in his neighborhood. _Mary-Ann's pretty hott, but her body's a bit too thick for my tastes, now if she was skinnier like Let... _Dominic stopped his thoughts as soon as her name entered his mind. _Whoa whoa whoa! Skinny like Let? Now when did I start compairing girls to her?_ Deciding he'd had enough for today he let himself drift away from coherent thoughts and into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hey everybody! I've been reading a lot of Dominic and Letty beginings before FATF and I just HAD to write my own. Tell me what you think but PLEASE don't flame me! Review review review! -Sabeybaby


	2. Happy Birthday Letty

Letty woke slowly as she felt the sun's warm rays welcoming her from the deepness of her sleep. Stretching leisurely she let her brown eyes scan the room. The bed next to her held no evidence that anyone had ever slept in it, Mia must've straightened it after she woke. The room was full of girlish items, the walls were a pale pink with flowers on them and the furniture was both white and pink. Taking a deep breath of air she could smell bacon and eggs in the air. Somebody was cooking and it smelled good. Getting out of the sleeping bag she walked out of Mia's room and down the stairs, yawning as she did so. When she got downstairs she headed into the kitchen was rewarded with an elbow to her chin. She fell onto the floor as the person turned around to see what they bumped.

"Whoops, sorry Letty." Vince said as he reached down to pull her back up. As he did so Mia came over and knocked him out of her way, promptly making Letty fall back onto her butt.

"You big oaf! You knocked her over!" She exclaimed as she took Vince's place in helping Letty up.

"I apologized for it Mia, no need to chew me up about it!" He said in turn as Mia gave him a cold glare.

"Brotha, I think you just got burned." Dominic said as he threw an arm playfully around his best friend's shoulders. Vince nodded his agreement and shook his head.

"Girls, I can take mosta them, but jeez Dominic, yo' sista is gonna knock the socks offa her first boyfriend." The big man at the stove cooking laughed at the boy's assesment and turned towards them with a plate of full of stacked high food in his hands.

"I agree, now getcher butts to the table." The man turned to Letty as the other's sat at the table as ordered. "What's your name little lady?"

"Leticia." She introduced herself to him as she shook his offered hand.

"Well little Miss Leticia," He said her name with a smile on his face. "I am Mister Ray Toretto, but you can call me Ray. Why don't you take a seat next to Mia?" He suggested after introducing himself to her. Letty smiled and nodded her head before sitting next to Mia. Dominic reached for the spoon so he could put some eggs on his plate when his hand was smacked by his father. "Because you reached for the eggs first, you get to say grace Dominic."

"Aight, dear Heavenly Spirits, thank ya for the food, house, clothes excetera excetera, and most especially the really hott girls down the street. Amen!" He added quickly and ducking so the smack his father aimed for the back of his head missed.

"Ya got that last one right brotha!" Vince said inbetween his laughter. Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head at her brother's prayer before muttering amen with the rest of the family.

"Must you worry so much about girls?" She asked her brother sarcasticly. He looked at her with a smirk.

"Heck yes!" He and Vince said in unison. She sighed and returned her attention the food before her.

"You're crazy Dom." Letty whispered, everybody stopped in motion and turned to look at her with confusion on their faces. There was silence until Mia started giggling.

"And why am I so crazy Letty?" Dom asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Cause ya act so big." She said simply in answer. At their still confused faces she continued to explain. "You act so big and tough and dangerous, and ya hang out with all these random chicks, but you're just a big softie." At her answer Ray cracked a smile and chuckled while Mia was full out laughing. Vince stared from Letty to Dominic and back again before falling to the floor with laughter.

"Oh she gotcha good brotha!" Vince said as he struggled to get back in his seat from the floor still laughing his head off.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Dominic said back, irritated that he'd become the laughing stock of the morning. He snorted before shoving the remainder of food in his mouth. Rising from the table he excused himself and stormed from the house. Letty bit her lip as she watched him leave.

"Um, did I do somethin' wrong?" She asked innocently causing everybody to start laughing again.

"No, no Letty, you didn't do nothin' wrong." Ray said as he continued to eat. "It's about time somebody put Dom in his place, I'm just amazed that someone so young did it! You can't be more than ten?" She nodded the affirmative and he smiled. "A ten year old beat Dom at his own game." He chuckled before continuing to eat. "A ten year old." He mumbled to himself still smiling like a fool.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

News passed quickly through the neighborhood about Dom's humiliation and Letty was constantly confronted by people asking her how she did it. She always shrugged and told them she didn't know before going back to doing whatever she was before they interupted. She had known the Toretto's for several weeks now and she had become basically part of the family.

"Hey Letty, we're going to the garage with Daddy today, ya wanna come?" Mia asked of her as she pulled on her shoes.

"Sure!" She replied enthusiastically as she pulled her own shoes on. Mia, Letty, Vince and Dom walked as a group to the nearby garage that Mia and Dom's father owned. A block away from the building they started hearing the tell tale signs of cars being worked on. The smell of oil was in the air as they neared the garage. Mia went straight to her father's office to sort out his papers, she always helped him with organization she was just naturally good at it. Vince and Dom went to help Ray with the car he was currently working on which left Letty to watch and learn. She listened to every word that passed from Ray's lips as he taught the boys about cars and how to fix what was wrong with them. She sat there the whole day, just watching them work on the random cars that had been brought in with one problem or another.

When the lunch break came Letty wasn't really hungry so she watched the others while they ate. Dominic captured her interest though, he ate seperately from the others, a sandwich in one hand while he worked on something with the other. He was utterly lost in his project as she watched him silently. He finished his sandwich with another bite and realized how sweaty he was. Dom stepped into the sun and Letty watched in amazement as he pulled his shirt off. She had never been one to like guys, until a while ago she had figured that boys had cooties but she couldn't resist but be amazed at how wonderful Dom's body was. He was like a demi god, his bronze skin rippled with muscles that he struggling to maintain as he lifted weights. Sweat dripped down his body, following the trails of his muscles causing her mouth to drop. He was hott!

"Hey Letty, want a pudding?" Mia broke Letty's train of thoughts with her innocent question and she pulled her mind together so she could answer.

"No thanks Mia." She replied shaking her head. Leaning back against the wall she wondered why she was so attracted to Dom. He was just cute, she figured. Decided that was her reason for liking him so much she sat back down on the crate that had become her chair. The others came back from their lunch break and started working on cars again while Mia came to join her on the crate. They watched the boys while Mia would occasionally make a comment about something pointless and Letty would agree or disagree and add a comment. Her mind was never fully on the subject though, it was on Dominic.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next couple weeks flew by in a rush, during the time Letty did everything she could to find more about cars and Dom. She would read in magazines about cars and how they worked and what made them run. She studied at first just because Dom liked them but after a while she became obsessed with them just because they were interesting. She was constantly at the garage with Ray, even if the rest of the group wasn't there, she was always working with him. While they worked alone she would ask him questions about Dom, it was no mystery to him that she had a crush on his son, in fact he thought it was cute.

The day before Letty's eleventh birthday she had stayed the night at Mia's because she didn't want to go home to her brothers and mother. The sun was pelting down on her face brutally and she realized that the sun seemed to be a lot brighter in the summer. Feeling somebody jump onto her stomach her eyes flew open and she yelped.

"Happy birthday Letty!" Mia yelled out with a huge grin on her face as she climbed off of Letty's stomach. She moaned in response to the abrubt awakening and glared at Mia. "C'mon sleepy head! Outa bed with you!" She grabbed Letty's arm and yanked her out of the sleeping bag.

"Aight! I'm up I'm up!" She exclaimed as Mia dragged her to a standing position. Opening up her closet the younger girl searched around and finally found what she was looking for.

"Here, you can borrow my clothes for the day!" Letty's friend squealed as she handed her the clothing. "Now get dressed!" Mia ordered as she pushed Letty to the bathroom. Inspecting the clothes she had been given she was glad that Mia hadn't given her something too girly. She pulled on the blue jean shorts and the dark blue tank top quickly, she was excited for the first time that it was her birthday. Grabbing Mia's brush she ran it through her hair and put it in a messy ponytail to get it out of her face. Exiting the bathroom Mia was waiting for her.

The girls excitedly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ray was at the stove cooking breakfast like everyday but today he was making cinnamon rolls, Letty's favorite. Dom was setting the table and only glanced at the girls as they came in. Letty was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Ray as he took a break from cooking.

"Happy birthday Letty!" He said as he released her. Letty didn't think she could smile any wider. Vince entered the kitchen from the living room and gave Letty a hug as well giving her a happy birthday too. Still Dom didn't look at Letty but continued setting the table. "Alright everybody, sit sit sit!" He ordered. They didn't waste any time taking their seats at the table. Ray set the plate full of cinnamon rolls onto the table and being eager Letty forgot completely about the grace rule. Ray tapped her hand slightly and gave her a half grin. "Since you grabbed first, you get to say grace this morning Letty." Taking a deep breath she put her hands together in a tight clasp and thought for a moment.

"Dear heavenly Spirits," She began quietly, still unsure about what for what she would thank. "thank you for Ray's yummy cinnamon rolls, for my best friend Mia, her brother Dom and his best friend Vince, even though they all can be a pain in the butt they're still nice and I love them lots. Thank you also for the awesome cars at Ray's shop 'cause they're really cool! Amen." Chuckles followed her prayer and she blushed.

"Aight lets eat already." Vince growled as he made a grab for the cinnamon rolls. He earned several more laughs from the family before they all dug into the food awaiting them. Breakfast was delicious and Letty thanked Ray for the cinnamon rolls several times. They all piled into the living room where there was a pile of presents sitting on the coffee table. Letty stared at them in amazement before Ray urged her to go open them. Grabbing the first present she stared in wonder, the last time she'd had presents was when her father was alive, when she was only five.

"Open it up Letty!" Mia encouraged with a smile. Ripping at the paper Letty eagerly tore the gift open. Inside was a new pair of jeans without any holes and a red tank top to match them. She smiled broadly and thanked Ray for her gift. The next gift was from Mia and she wondered what her friend got her before she opened it as well. Seeing a new pair of sneakers in her size she knew that Ray had bought them with Mia choosing them. She hugged Mia while sharing a wink with Ray. The next gift was from Vince and she opened it up without hesitation. Letty lifted the silver necklace out and grinned, on a charm that was shaped like a ribbon it said 'Tomboy and proud!' in bold letters. She thanked him and threw her arms around Vince in a tight hug.

The last gift was from Dom and she bit her lip in anticipation. Opening it up eagerly she discovered a pair of keys in the box. Inspecting the keys she was confused. _He gave me keys?_ She asked herself in question. Letty looked at Dom with a raised eyebrow.

"The keys are for the house and garage. So now you don't have to come bug me for the keys anymore." He smirked at her surprised expression. Getting up she launched herself into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks Dom!" She exclaimed before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He pushed her away gently before rubbing his cheek where she kissed him. Letty was oblivious to his blush as she and Mia ran upstairs with her gifts so they could play. Ray smiled at Dom before going into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess he had made. Vince punched Dom on the arm and laughed at him.

"Ya gotta kiss from a eleven year old dawg!" He yelled out in laughter. Dom growled at his best friend before punching him back lightly on the arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you'll get your turn too brotha." Dom said back to Vince with attitude. The other boy chuckled and started cleaning up the mess Letty had made opening her gifts.

"Whateva man, now help me pick up this mess." He ordered.

"Nah, you can do that yo'self!" Dom said as he ran out of his friend's reach.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hey everybody, like the chapter? Most of you are gonna give me a big head with all the ego boost, only one of you had complaints and that was mainly stuff I've already been trying to fix. I admit I'm not so sure how a ten year old would talk in Letty's situation. Sure my sister's gonna be ten this year but that dosn't mean she acts like Letty! This is frustrating cuz speach is a big factor in my book, oh well, if you wouldn't mind helping me with the speach issue I would be eternally grateful. Also I'm aware that a boy Dom's age wouldn't compare a girl of Letty's age with somebody older but I'm thinking that since she acts older than she is it causes him to momentarily forget. So don't chew me out pleeeeeeease.

And don't worry people, this is NOT another story that makes Dom and Letty be together all cuz it's sexual. That honestly bugs me how most people believe that's what their relationship is based upon. But if you remember in the movie Dom tells Letty that he loves her? Yeah, that might be a factor as well! Well I'm done making this author's note extremely long and I'll leave to update my other stories. -Sabeybaby


	3. Happy

The next couple years flew by Letty swiftly. Her time was well spent at the garage and with the Torettos at their house. She constantly followed Dom around and was pushed away as he regarded her as just another little girl who was a friend of Mia's. A few days after her fourteenth birthday a tragedy befell the family. Ray died in a car wreck at the races when he was bumped by a guy in his own car. As if the wreck was a calling to trouble Dominic met the guy who caused his father's death in the garage and nearly beat him to death with a wrench. He was sentenced to Lompoc for two years, leaving Vince to watch over the girls. The two years he was gone was hard on them all as they struggled to cope with both Ray's death and Dom's absence. Letty's sixteenth birthday came and went and still Dom wasn't home.

Letty was currently working in the garage tuning up an old mustang when Vince entered followed by two other boys. The first boy was medium height with brown hair with redish high lights in it, he was wearing a white wife beater and jeans that hung low on his hips. His skin was slightly browned from working outside and he walked with a swagger. The next boy was smaller than the first and he was pale. He was wearing a beanie on his head and a black wife beater with low slung jeans as well. His blue eyes stood out to Letty brightly as he saw her under the car.

"Hey Letty, come meet your new coworkers." Vince ordered her even as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her out from under the car she was working on. Swatting at his hand she stood up and shook both the guy's hands.

"Hey." She greeted them while wiping the grease off her hands.

"Names Leon." The first guy introduced himself to her. The second guy shied away and started looking at the car she was working on. "And the little dude is Jesse." His gravelly voice was pleasant in Letty's ears but reminded her of Dom's deep voice.

"I'm not little Lee." Jesse spoke for the first time as he rose from the engine he was looking at. "I'm vertically challenged." A broad grin spread across his face and Letty found it infectious.

"Whateva little man." Leon said as he rubbed his hand over Jesse's beanie covered head. Jesse shot Leon a nasty look before readjusting his beanie letting Letty see a glimpse of dirty blonde hair.

"So you guys are gonna work here now?" Letty asked as she leaned against a nearby car. Leon eyed her body like she was a piece of meat before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll be happy to work with such a pretty girl." Leon's gaze was half lidded as he undressed her with his eyes. Vince saw his gaze and stepped next to Letty protectively. Letty smirked and pushed Vince lightly on the shoulder as if she was agitated. Strolling over to Leon with a smirk on her face she got up close to his face.

"And I'll be happy to beat the crap outa ya if ya try anything stupid." She whispered in his ear before walking out of the garage and starting on her way back to their house. Part way to the house she heard footsteps behind her and she sped up slightly. When she felt the heavy hand on her shoulder she spun around and landed a right hook into her follower's jaw. He stumbled back from her punch and she turned to run. When she was several lopes away she heard the deep voice that had haunted her for the last two years.

"Letty, babe, wait up!" His voice was like music to her ears and Letty stopped running abrubtly to turn around and look at him. Seeing Dom standing several yards behind her with a bloody lip she couldn't believe it. She walked towards him now, needing to touch him to see if he was real she placed a hand on his cheek and cradled his bloody lip with her thumb.

"Dom?" She whispered as she wiped the blood away. Tears flooded her eyes and blurred her eye sight. "Oh my God, Dom!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist Dom lifted her up in a bear hug. Still unbelieving of his presence Letty kissed him all over his face, avoiding his lips. Dom halted her kisses with a hand on her cheek. She stilled and stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her own brown ones.

"I missed you so much Leticia." He said before pulling her tighter into his arms. They stood together in eachother's embrace for several minutes before Dom let her down. He didn't let her go though, instead he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her back to the garage where she had walked away from. As they stepped into the garage the once loud chatter about cars stopped and they stood together in silence as Vince gawked at Dom.

"Dom!" Vince yelled in surprise before launching himself at his best friend. They embraced eachother tightly and just stood together just happy to be reunited again. After a while they pulled apart and just stared at eachother in disbelief. "Dang Dom, you look great! What didja do? Pump iron behind bars?" Vince smirked and Dom nodded his affirmative. Not wanting to be apart from Dom any longer Letty went back into Dom's arms and he pulled her back into a hug.

"Leon, Jesse I wantcha ta meet my best bud Dominic." Vince said as he pushed the guys towards Dom. He shook both their hands in greeting as he inspected them. "Dom, Leon and Jesse are workin' here now." Vince said it in more of a questionary tone to see if Dom would approve. He eyed them up a bit longer making Jesse squirm uncomfortably before nodding.

"Aight." He said in his deep voice. "Now I wanna go back to the house, I need ta see my baby sis again."

"She's at the store right now Dom, she's workin' it now." Dom cocked an eyebrow at Vince's statement.

"My babysister is workin' the store V? Does she have somebody there with her?" His tone was accusatory as he stared at Vince.

"She's been workin' the store for a year now Dom, she's got it handled." Dom looked doubtful even if Vince had faith in Mia. "Yeah, you'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The whole way to the store Dom held Letty under his arm. She wasn't complaining though, she was quite happy for him to hold her. It had been her dream for a long time to just be held by Dominic. When they arrived at the store Mia wasn't in sight and there was a sign on the counter that said, 'Be right back.' They waited patiently on the seats for Mia to return. When she exited the bathroom she was tying her hair back into a ponytail but she stopped when she saw Dom sitting at the counter.

"Dom!" She yelled as she ran to him. Dom grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his arms. He stood up and spun her around. He'd never looked so happy before, Letty stared at the embracing siblings with a smile on her face. When they finally released eachother Mia had tears in her eyes and she was staring lovingly at her brother. "I can't believe your finally home." She whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I missed you Mia." He said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Letty noticed Jesse and Leon squirming uncomfortably at the public emotion being shown by the family and she smirked.

"You should've known they'd be attached like this when he first mentioned going to see his sister." Her smart mouthed comment made Leon glare at her while Jesse just started looking around the store.

"Dom c'mon! I wanna show you the back room!" Mia's excitement was bleeding off on her brother and Letty chuckled as Dom was led into the back with a broad smile on his face. The group followed the siblings and watched as Mia showed her brother all the changes in the store that she had made while he was gone. "I just knew you'd like the little porch since I know how much you like to be able to keep an eye on me and now you can whenever you want!" Mia was talking a mile a minute and Dom chuckled.

"It's great Mia." He praised his younger sister as he hugged her again. Mia sighed happily in her older brother's arms as he held her. As a group they started walking back towards the house with Mia on Dom's left and Letty on his right. He held them both under his arms and he would occasionaly hug Letty tightly or give Mia a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Both the girls cuddled into his arms as they made their way back to the house. As they neared the house Letty looked across the street to her old house and gasped. Her brothers were home, and something was clearly not right. Her brother's Diego and Roberto were in the yard beating the crap out've several girls from the neighborhood. Dom stopped in his tracks when he heard both Letty's gasp and the girl's screams.

"Oh my God." Mia whispered as she gazed at the sight before her.

"C'mon." Dom ordered the guys as Mia and Letty followed behind in their wake. Vince walked at Dom's right with Leon on the left while Jesse stayed back with the girls. His size would be a disadvantage and they all knew it. "Watch and learn Leon." Dom ordered him as he and Vince stalked up to the siblings.

"Well lookie here, the little boy's returned from Lompoc." Diego, the eldest brother said sarcastically. The younger of the two Roberto chuckled at his brother's comment. Both the boys released the girls and they staggered away bleeding and bruised.

"What did those girl's do to deserve such treatment?" Dominic asked, anger laced his words as he adressed them.

"They wouldn't sleep with us, so we made them." When Diego admitted to raping the girls Leon's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You raped those girls!" Leon asked angrily.

"Yep, had a great time too, they won't deny us anymore." Roberto said in affirmation.

"They've learned their lesson." Diego said with a smug look on his face. Dom didn't waste anymore time and punched Diego as hard as he could sending the older boy to the ground. Dom leapt onto the boy and started pounding his face in, blood was everywhere from the brutality. Roberto tried to stop Dom but Vince punched him away from his best friend. The fight was brutal and Leon could only stand next to the fighting people with his mouth hanging wide open.

"C'mon Leon, they've got it handled." Letty said as she walked over to him and pushed him away from the scene. "Dom, Vince, enough!" She commanded them as she pulled Dom away from her brothers. The fighting stopped and Dom and Vince rose from her brothers with bloodied fists.

"Hello Letty, come to join the girls?" Her older brother Diego asked. She glared at him before punching him so hard in the stomach that he buckled over and fell to the floor.

"Sure, my numbers 1 800 You Wish." To emphasize her point Letty kicked him hard in the balls before walking back across the street with Dom and Vince. Mia was staring at her with surprise written clearly on her face.

"Wow, Letty... wow." The girl was baffled and gave Letty a half smile.

"Thank you." She said before Dom pulled her into a tight hug.

"Nice job Let." He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him. His deep voice made his chest rumble pleasantly against her back as he held her. "How 'bout we go celebrate your victory later hm?" Letty was at a lack of words after Dom's last sentence and she meekly nodded her head as her throat went dry. He pulled away then and the boys followed him into the living room so they could play ps2.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mia and Letty were washing the dishes after dinner since Letty wanted to help for once with the chores. They were talking mainly about the events earlier and Dom's homecoming but Letty's thoughts were far away from the subject.

"So you and Dom got somethin' goin' on now?" Mia's question caught Letty off guard and she gaped at her friend stupidly for a moment.

"Me and Dom?" She asked stumbling over her words slightly. "I'm really not sure." She said before remembering the whispered words in her ear earlier. "Well, maybe I am." She hadn't realized that she had said it out loud until Mia turned her towards her.

"Alright girl, spill." Mia commanded as she pushed her down into one of the chairs. Letty was surprised at how forward Mia was but remained strong.

"What goes on between me and your brother stays in between us." She said with her chin up high.

"Oh please, I can tell that you're bursting with information and besides he's my brother for God's sakes." Mia said with a smirk on her face. Letty gave up then and told Mia everything, from her crush on Dom to his whispered words earlier.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Well that chapter was definately fun to write! Hope yall liked it, don't forget to review and don't flame please. I'm down on my knees begging you NOT to flame. -Sabeybaby


	4. Take Your Time

Letty lay on her bed with her eyes closed thinking of her and Mia's conversation earlier. She wanted to smack her forehead so badly. _Mia really didn't need to know all of that. _She thought to herself angrily. Pressing her palms to her eyes she moaned.

"Why oh why did I tell her that?" She moaned to herself. A deep chuckle roused herself out of her thoughts. Letty's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking straight into the eyes of Mia's older brother Dominic. Once again she found herself lost in those twin pools of darkness. Dom liesurely strolled over to her bed and bent over her legs, leaving his head hovering above her lower belly. He breathed in deeply making Letty wonder if she smelled. _I showered last night right?_ She was starting to feel selfconscious until Dom climbed up onto the bed on his knees and ran his hands up from her hips to the sides of her breasts.

"Somethin' wrong Let?" He asked her with his ever so wonderful deep voice. He ran his thumbs under her shirt and pushed it up until her belly was uncovered all the way up to the underside of her breasts. Letty couldn't speak and could barely shake her head. One moment Dom was kissing her belly and the next his mouth was consuming her's in a heated kiss. Letty moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. She whimpered, wishing he'd come back. Dom grabbed her shirt and lifted it up and above her head, revealing her black lace bra. Suddenly Letty wondered when she'd become so weak as to sleep with a guy as soon as he made her feel good. Pushing him away and off of her chest she grabbed her shirt and yanked it back over her head.

"What?" He asked gruffly, clearly upset from being drawn away from her body.

"Too much... too soon." She pleaded to him, pushing him back from her body when he grabbed her and tried to kiss her again.

"Letty," Dom started as he watched her stand from the bed. "Are you a virgin?" The question caught her off guard and she stilled completely. She could only nod her head and look at the window. Dom came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why?" The question was simple but it meant the world to her.

"I was waiting." She spoke softly, almost as if she was afraid noise would shatter their well earned silence. She couldn't see him but she knew Dom was confused.

"For wait?" He asked her now. Letty pulled away and pushed him from her.

"What is this, tweny questions?" She yelled at him, storming away and sitting down on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Letty, what were you waiting for?" Dom was getting angry at her defiance to tell him. "Didn't you have a boyfriend to hop in bed with or something!" He yelled at her, more out of anger than a question.

"No Dom!" She yelled back. "I was waiting for you!" Letty slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she said.

"Why were you waiting for me Letty?" His voice was soft now, his anger diminished.

"I was waiting for you to realize that I'm the only one who loves you more than life itself, that I'm not just another girl who wants to sleep with you because you're big, bad and tough." Letty admitted to him, sighing at the end.

"You love me Letty?" Dom asked, lifting her head with a finger under her chin. Letty meekly nodded against his finger and he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I love you too Letty, so much." He kissed her again, more urgently now. Letty pushed him away again but he was expecting it.

"Can we wait some more Dom? I can't take this all at once." She gave him a half smile and let him pull her into a hug.

"I'll give you all the time you need."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Letty leaned against the counter at the store. Mia was busy flipping through a car magazine while Dom was busy munching down on lunch. He and Letty had stayed later at the garage than the other guys so they always had somebody working at the garage. She had eaten already, while Dom took his time in savoring the tuna sandwich Mia had prepared for him. A car pulling up in the parking lot made all three turn their heads towards the approaching person. Seeing Hector, a long time friend of the Toretto's entering the store Letty relaxed against the stool under her.

"Hey Dom! Heardja were outa Lompoc!" Hector greeted the hulking man with a brief hug before turning to Letty. "Hola Letty! ¿Usted listo conseguir cercano?" His meaning was not in a friendly manner, but more intimate and she smirked.

"Only in your dreams muchacho sucio!" She remarked back with a friendly hug to her friend.

"Ouch, you on a roll today Letty." Hector said with a smile.

"Got that right." She said with a smirk. Dom was glancing in between them while they bickered but now stood up to stand next to Letty. He wrapped his arm around her waist and regarded Hector with a cool look.

"Ya gotta reason to visit other than bicker with my woman?" He said, his voice several decibals deeper than normal.

"She's your woman now Dom?" Hector asked with a surprised expression on his face and in his voice. "Wondered how long it'd take you two." He mumbled the last part under his breath but Letty caught it. She wondered if Dom did.

"Yeah, she's my woman now. Still, got a reason to be here?" Dom was faking his irritation at Hector's presence and they all knew it.

"Hell yeah! But me and you gotta talk 'bout it in private man." Letty could tell he was being serious and so could Dom.

"Why doncha come back wit' me an' Letty to the garage, and we'll talk in the office." It was more of a order than a suggestion and Hector nodded.

"Aight man."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late now, Letty was waiting for Dom to finish up with what he was doing in the office before leaving because they arrived at the garage together. Hector had left several hours earlier but Dom had stayed in the office either on the phone or going over paperwork. Letty wondered exactly what was so important that Dom couldn't discuss it with the team. He finally exited the office, fatigue making his movements sluggish. He flicked off the lights in the office and the garage, leaving them engulfed in darkness. Letty took Dom's hand and they exited the garage.

The drive back to the house was quiet. Dom was busy keeping himself awake while Letty was staring out the window. The silence was okay with them and they held hands whenever Dom decided he was awake enough to drive with one hand. He parked the car in the driveway and they both climbed out of the car, too tired to walk straight backed. Mia was immediately in front of them, telling them how they shouldn't stay out so late and how it was dangerous for Letty to be alone in the dark.

"Mia, not right now 'kay?" Dom pleaded of his younger sister, gently pushing her to the side he walked up the stairs followed closely by Letty.

"Letty..." Mia began to talk to her now and to inquire wether she was gonna eat dinner or not but Letty shushed her.

"I'm tired Mia, we can talk tomorrow aight?" Letty didn't wait for an answer and strode up the stairs after Dom who was waiting at the top of the stairs for her. They joined hands and walked to Dom's bedroom together. Dom turned to Letty and he could see the indecision in her eyes so after their seperate showers they cuddled together in bed, but nothing more.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Been a long time since I've update this one, but oh well, I've updated it now! Hope y'all enjoyed it! -Sabeybaby


	5. Giving In

Dom was silent through breakfast on Saturday morning. Leon tried to drag him into the conversation but stopped when he realized Dom wasn't in a talking mood. Letty ate quickly and quietly, only speaking when spoke to. It was kind of ironic for her, normally Vince was silent as the grave as he spoke while Letty chatted animatedly with the rest of the table. But today their positions were switched. Mia was in the middle of giving Leon a lecture about throwing food when Dom spoke.

"Talked ta Hector yesterday." He simply said. Letty of course knew this but wondered why he'd bring it up. Mia hushed and glared at her brother for interupting her.

"What about?" Vince asked. He was still shoving food down his throat. _Men are such pigs. _Letty thought to herself as she saw him shove a whole muffin in his mouth.

"Street races." Those two words stopped all movement at the table. Vince stopped choking on the muffin, Jesse stopped patting his back, Leon stopped laughing at the two, Mia stopped mid bite and Letty's jaw dropped.

"Street races?" Letty asked, utterly and completely amazed. Realization dawned on her. "So that's what you and Hector were all wrapped up about yesterday." Mia shook her head slowly.

"Street races Dom? I dunno bro, it dosn't sound so good." The slim, brown haired girl said. Her eyes pleaded innocence and worry as she gazed at her older brother. Leon smiled brightly as he thought about it.

"I went to a race once, there were gals ev'rywhere!" His grin was contagious and Letty found herself smirking along with the hyper man.

"V, wha'chu think?" Dom spoke up again as he set his gaze on his best friend. Vince had been sitting silently through the conversation but he turned to them now as he was spoken to.

"Maybe, s'got possibilities, but how we gonna 'fford all th' parts an' stuff?" His tone was serious and lower than normal as he stared at the man who was more like a brother to him.

"That's where the races come in, we race once, prove our worth and get the prize money, we use this money to buy the parts for our cars, then we just keep winnin'." Dom's words cast hope in some but made others just more doubtful.

"Dom, I still don't know about this." Mia looked more worried than before. Her eyes turned to Letty for help.

"I've heard these races are dangerous Dominic, maybe it's not such a good idea." She was being unexplainably wise right now but she knew her words would go unheaded.

"Leon?" The bald man asked the other man. Leon smirked before smiling broadly.

"I say go for it!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Vince?"

"Y'know I'm backin' you up no matter what your choice." He answered sounding a lot more like his normal self.

"Jesse?" Silence permeated the table as everyone turned to gaze at the youngest member of their family. His blue eyed stare seemed slightly lost as he gazed at Dom.

"L-let's d-do it!" He stuttered over his words because despite his enthusiasm he was still worried about the dangers of the races. Dom let his eyes flit over his family.

"Then it's settled," He paused for a moment. "We're going to the races." Whoops of excitement followed his statement while Mia and Letty just sat silently smiling softly at the boys.

"Didja hear that girls!" Leon howled in excitement, making them wince from the noise. "We're goin' to the races!" His grin was wider than ever, his greyish-green eyes twinkling from happiness. Dom was still sitting at the table silently despite the noise from the other guys. Vince, Leon and Jesse were talking excitedly and had gotten up from the table to discuss it amongst them selves. Dom's eyes locked with his sister's and then Letty's, he wanted to make sure it was alright with them as well. Mia nodded her approval with warning in her eyes but Letty gave him no response. They'd be having a long chat afterwards.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Afterwards came a lot sooner than Letty expected as she sat on her and Dom's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. She had taken her shower first now she was just waiting for him to get out. Laying on the bed on her side she had her back to the bathroom. She could hear the faint click of the lights in the bathroom going off, the door opening and closing, the lights in their bedroom shutting off and then finally the slightest squeak of the bed as he got in next to her. He wrapped one of his massive arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. His soft lips started nibbling on her neck and she moaned softly.

"So what do ya really think about it?" He whispered in question to her in between kisses. Letty found it really hard to talk with his lips caressing her body like that.

"I'm just, ooh, really worried about, mmm, you guys." She said breathlessly. Her body was reacting to his touch and she found it nigh impossible to focus. "Oooh, God Dom." His hands had slipped down her legs and were carressing her inner thighs.

"Races or no races baby?" He was stroking her closer and closer to her special spot and she couldn't keep her mind on the subject.

"Mi amor... no para por favor... apenas como ése." She started moaning the words after that so that they were unintelligable.

"I need an answer baby." Dom whispered in her ear as he let the top of a single digit slide over her but the sensation was short as he pulled his hand away the next moment.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Las razas están muy bien con mí! ¡Apenas no pare!" Letty finally burst out in frustration. Dom finally let her have a taste of what she so ardently required. She sighed in relief and turned to her love. Her eyes were filled with lust that she felt for Dom. His eyes were just as hungry as he stared back.

"More?" He asked, his voice was deeper than ever and it was so pleasant in Letty's ears.

"Si mon amour." Dom obliged her of her requests for the remainder of the night until neither could move.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) It's been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry. I have no excuses except I was gone for like, all summer so you've gotta forgive me and please review! -Sabeybaby


	6. The First Race

The heavy beats of many different conflicting songs made Letty slightly nervous as she fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. They had worked many long weeks on the car they would be using for the races but now that they were actually there she was more nervous than before. Since Dom didn't want them to look like they were there for the guys he had made the girls dress more modestly than they had planned on. Mia had dressed in a long jean skirt and a simple white shirt but Letty had told Dom straight out that she would dress the way she wanted to no matter what anybody said. Compared to all the other females in tight pants, her tight black pants and black tank felt somewhat modest. Relaxing against the hood of their car she fended off the approaching guys with glares and when a guy was daring enough to get closer a simple shift of Vince had them backing away in a hurry.

Crossing her arms on her chest Letty scowled when she heard a passing guy cat call at her. Rolling her eyes as she saw him wiggle his eyebrows suggestively she leaned towards Mia and whispered in her ear.

"Have you ever seen guys anymore pathetic?" Her whisper made the brown haired girl giggle as she playfully pushed Letty.

"Be nice to the hopeless ones, they can't help it." Mia whispered back. The two girls looked at the surrounding guys with mirth evident in their eyes. Seeing Hector walking up to them they forced back their laughter and smiled warmly.

"What's up ladies?" He said throwing welcoming arms around the two girls. Letty easily shrugged him off with a smirk while Mia laughed quietly before stepping out of his arms.

"Not much Hector, just waitin' for Dom to reappear from the crowds." Letty answered. Once they had arrived he'd parked the car and went immediately into the thick of the crowd. She knew he was in search of a way to get them into the races but she still didn't like the fact that he had left her waiting back at the car for him.

"He'll fit in here, that's fo' sho." Hector's words seemed to draw the bald man out of thin air as he exited the crowd and went back to his team.

"Who will fit in here?" Dom's deep voice made Letty shiver pleasantly as she gazed at her lover.

"Jus' you ma man!" Hector said as he embrace Dom in a manly embrace, which in Letty's opinion was more of a slamming chests and slapping backs than a hug.

"Wha'chu doin' Let?" The big man whispered as he pulled the curvy, hispanic girl into his arms. The kiss he placed on her lips left her knees weak and heart pounding. Trying to keep her cool she smirked at Dom and shrugged.

"Just hangin' wit' my girl." Letty said back, nodding towards Mia. Her lover glanced over at Mia for a short moment before turning his gaze back.

"I'm racin' in a few minutes, ya gonna watch?" His deep voice resounding in her ear made her rest her head against his chest.

"Course, ya think I'm stupid enough ta give them skanks a chance a'chu?" Letty rolled her eyes and placed a possesive kiss on Dom's lips.

"I don't think your stupid at all." He said after they broke apart. The couple stood together in comfortable silence for several moments until the next race was called. Dom reluctantly pulled away and got into his car. He pulled up to the starting line slowly and rolled down his window. Several women had strolled up next to the window and Letty rougly pushed them out of her way to get close to Dom. She eyed her man like a predator eyes it's prey.

"You better be careful Dom, I'd like you to be in one piece so I can properly award ya tonight." Her voice was low and husky as she spoke. They shared a short but passionate kiss before Letty pulled away and walked back towards where Mia and the gang was. Mia laughed at Letty's heated expression, making the hispanic girl blush and turn towards the prepared racers. Dom gave her one last look before rolling up his window and focusing back on the race. The count down was called and the racers sped off, leaving the crowd to stare off towards the direction they went. Letty waited impatiently until the race was over.

Dom stepped out of his car like he owned the world, women rushed to be around him as he closed his car's door. Letty roughly pushed her way through the crowd as she struggled to get to her boyfriend's side. Several people stood in her way and she couldn't get around them.

"Would you get out of my way!" Letty said loudly, making the two women blocking her path just gave her a glare before turning back to Dom. "Stupid skanks." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey skanks, get outa my way or else I'm gonna leave ya wit' bruises." This time the women turned around fully. They both towered over Letty since they were both wearing high heels which made the hispanic girl feel short compared. Not letting height get to her Letty glared at both women.

"What's your problem chick!" The blonde said.

"Yeah, ya got some malfunction in your head or somethin'?" The brunette women said after the first.

"Listen sluts, ya get outa my way or the track is gonna be stained wit' yo' blood." Letty said fiercly, her brown eyes flashing.

"What's goin' on ladies?" Dom said as he stepped towards the three women. The blonde and brunette practically stuck themselves to Dom's bodies as he neared, their whiny voices pleading to him.

"Dom this girl won't leave us alone." The blonde said, the brunette nodding her head vehemently to the other girls confession. Dominic took one look at Letty and laughed as he easily brushed the women off of him.

"Letty, how's it goin' babe?" He said as he stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. The hispanic girl smirked at the two chicks before kissing her lover lightly on the lips.

"Not much, just gettin' ready to pave the tracks with the skanks." Dom chuckled at his girlfriend's words and kissed her again.

"We'll be outa here soon as I get the money." He whispered in her ear as he watched Hector walk up to them.

"Yo! Dom, here's your prize money!" He slapped the stack of dollar bills into Dom's out stretched hand and congradulated him on the race before leaving.

"Let's go home papi, I see many hours in bed in your near future." Letty whispered as the couple walked to Dom's car.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Been a while, sorry about that. Life calls you know? -Sabeybaby


	7. Tragedy Is Never Good

The days passed by quicker than Letty could keep track of, Dom was teaching the boys how to race while still keeping up a steady racing record. He lost few times and when he did it was only to the greatest of racers. The boys quickly learned how to be the best and backed up Dom's every wish. Sometimes Letty had doubt that they could keep living the life they did, but amazingly they pulled through even through the darkest of straits. Mia continued working the store while the boys and Letty were almost always at the auto shop working on all kinds of cars. Dom and Letty kept on seeing eachother privately, though they became more public when they shared a kiss in front of the whole crowd at a race after Dominic won.

Dominic swiftly became known as the king of the track, he raced his heart out only when he felt he had some real competition, or if they really needed the money from the races. It was after one of these races that Dom had taken Letty to his bed without using protection. Letty had never been a fan of taking pills so birth controls pills were out of the question. She could only hope that she wouldn't get pregnant from their night together. A week after that night she started waking up with the need to puke, sometimes she made it to the toilet sometimes she didn't. It was one of these mornings that she didn't make it to the toilet when Dom found out. She had woken up earlier than normal and couldn't make it to the bathroom before she started puking. Her body wracked from the forceful heaves from her stomach. Feeling her hair being pulled back from her face, Letty knew that Dom knew about her 'sickness'. She just hoped he didn't put the clues together. She had been gaining weight lately, and it was starting to become more visible.

"Letty, what's wrong babe? Yo' got th' flu or somethin'?" His deep voice rumbled pleasantly through Letty's head. She wished she could be the bearer of good news for once.

"No Dom." She whispered once her heaving stopped. Dom picked her up and placed her on the bed, going to the bathroom he came back and wiped her face off with a towel. He then proceeded to clean the throw up from the floor.

"Then what's wrong?" His voice had lowered from worry and Letty wasn't sure how he would react. Taking a deep breath she prepared to tell him what was going on when she was interrupted by him speaking again.

"Are you pregnant Letty?" His words caught her off guard and surprise spread across her face before she could control her emotions. Letty nodded weakly as she stared straight into the eyes of her lover. Dom nodded as if he had predicted that was why she was so sick.

"How did you know?" She asked, raising her voice slightly. She was peeved from how easily he had taken the news. Dominic smiled slowly and shrugged.

"I remember waking up to my momma puking in the morning when she was pregnant wit' Mia." His voice was soft from remanicing on his past. Letty smiled at the peaceful look on Dom's face.

"Imagine that, me pregnant with your baby." The thought made Letty smile softly while Dom full out grinned. A smirk than spread across his lips to replace his grin.

"I also remember my momma and papa staying up late at night keeping me up from the noises from their bedroom." A dirty looked passed through his eyes as he raked Letty's figure with his chocolate eyes. Letty couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend's never ending desire.

"Care to keep the houses occupants up late?" Her suggestion caused a deep growl to leave Dom's lips as he launched himself from the floor to Letty in an instant.

"Sounds like fun." He mummbled against her lips. The kiss was hard and passionate from supressed desire.

"Too bad for you then," Letty laughed as she pushed Dom away and climbed out of bed. "I have to get some breakfast, then I'm off to work." She ran quickly away from Dom as he attempted to pull her back to bed.

"Letty!" He exclaimed grumply as she departed the room and left him feeling quite aroused.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was in Letty's third month of pregnancy that the boys finally figured out that she was pregnant. Mia, of course, had figured out that the hispanic girl was pregnant by the second day after Dom found out because Letty couldn't keep it bottled up anymore and had to tell her. After finding out the boys started to baby her, they would take the harder jobs and picked up after Letty so she never had to bend over. Mia did all the dishes now while Letty took breaks. The girl quickly became angry at the slightest thing and the inability to get completely dressed without Dominic's assistance left her in a grumpy mood all day. Fortunately for Dom her sex drive went up considerably and they spent most of the night together.

As if the goodness that was being presented to them was a calling card for bad luck bad things started popping up. First Leon lost a race, then Jesse, then Vince, and then finally, Dom. They were running low on money and spent the last of their money on fixing up the cars. The food in the fridge and pantry was quickly running out, the store and the auto shop wasn't doing enough to support them. In the end they ended up selling one of their home made cars to Hector to keep food in the kitchen. Good luck struck again when Dominic finally won a race and money came flooding back into the household.

Before she knew it Letty's seventeeth birthday came and a party was thrown in her honor. She spent the night with Mia and the boys shoving cake down her throat and watching chick flicks (after the boys left of course). Letty than spent the night with Dom in precious love making before falling asleep to have pleasant dreams. The next year was just a blur in her mind, racing, having sex, fixing cars and more racing. The day came that there was a wreck on the tracks when Dom was racing. He came out uninjured by two other racers were in critical condition. Letty was out of her mind with worry for her lover even when he came back to her and held her in his arms.

They fought that night, Dom trying to explain to Letty how imperitive that they kept on racing to keep the money coming in, while Letty fought to make Dom stop racing, how it was too dangerous for him and he could be killed. Dom refused to stop racing but told her he would only race when nobody else was willing, or when there were really good racers on the track. This didn't make Letty completely happy but it satisfied her somewhat. Letty was in her sixth month of pregnancy when tragedy struck once more in their life.

Letty was standing on a chair to get something out of the top of the cabinet since none of the boys were in the house, when she slipped and fell from the chair. Her whole body filled with pain and she felt her water break. She screamed as loud as she could for Dom as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Ever scream and wail was filled with the pain in the knowledge that she very well could've lost her baby. Dom was inside the house at the first scream and scooping her up into his arms while hopping into the car. They all hopped into cars and were racing to the hospital quicker than Letty had fallen. Letty was with the doctor for more than an hour, leaving all the boys in a state of worry and shock. Dom was like a raging bear, snapping at anybody who dared to even look at him. Finally the doctor came out, but his expression was grave.

"Leticia Agostini's family?" The doctor asked them, already knowing the answer. Dom nodded quickly and stood up to greet the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Samuels, Leticia's doctor. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Whew! It's been SOOOOO long since I updated I figured I would grace y'all with another chapter. Kinda depressing I know but hey, it's all I could think of. -Sabeybaby


End file.
